


囚龙

by Overtake



Series: 翻云覆宇 [1]
Category: Chinese Actor RPF, RPS, Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 囚禁, 年下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overtake/pseuds/Overtake
Relationships: 罗云熙/陈飞宇
Series: 翻云覆宇 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612309
Kudos: 14





	囚龙

阑风伏雨夜，嘈杂切急时。万物隐于暗夜之中，整个皇宫都笼在乌压压的厚重夜幕下，难见五指。

甩开持灯引路的随从，陈飞宇疾步进了与西宫，所到之处奴仆伏跪一地，主事的太监紧随他两步后一一禀明情况，他脚下未滞，几步直入主殿。

待他进殿，随行的太监早已退开来，在他身后的门随即悄然合上。他脸上厉色稍缓，长舒出口气来，步伐转瞬从容，头冠腰带外衫尽褪去，随手一扔，金珠玉玦磕在地上，发出一声声闷响。

内殿的罗云熙指尖一松，颤巍巍睁开眼，酒盅顺势而落，也砸在地上，轱辘滚了几圈，撞在来人脚下，停了。

他喝了不少，此刻靠在贵妃塌上，面目酡红，神色迷醉，一身白绢撒了满塌，好似软成了一滩水，温顺得任人予求。

陈飞宇放轻手脚走近他，蹲下身来将他一双赤足拢入掌中，触及稍显不满，又揽进怀里，轻声问：“怎么躺在这？”

罗云熙醉了，双目像含了水，分明辨不清是非，脚上开始不满地挣扎，踩着人退开来，嘴上还嘟囔着抱怨：“热……”

“你乖。”陈飞宇觉得新鲜极了，一颗饱涨的心脏几欲跳出胸腔，忍不住软了声哄他，附身亲了亲他滚烫的脸颊，将人抱了起来，“听话，抱着我。”

罗云熙“唔”了一声，果真颤悠悠伸出手来勾着他，一头埋在他怀里，轻飘飘的，柔软得不可思议。

陈飞宇代替他坐到塌上，将他放在自己怀里，仔细将他散乱的衣衫规整好，执着地问：“怎么躺在这？还喝酒了。”

罗云熙又去拉扯胸口的衣襟，“我好热……”

热气和酒气扑面而来，陈飞宇不自觉加重了手上的力道，罗云熙被他锢疼了，又放下手去推他。

“唔。”罗云熙被他抓住了手，陡然一阵哆嗦，不待他抽开手，反将他的手抓住往自己脸上贴，磨蹭一阵后尤不满足，竟拉着他的手透过衣裳往胸口送，“好凉，好舒服……”

他衣衫大敞，露出日日欢好的新伤旧痕，映在雪玉凝脂般的肌肤上，陈飞宇的呼吸瞬间就重了。

他的手直落在肌骨上，再滑开时又是一道红印，半晌难消。陈飞宇不免想到了昨日，小家伙被他掐狠了，醒时亦被/操/到流泪，实在难得。

陈飞宇的大手下意识在他身上游走起来，轻揉慢捏，拧弄挑逗。罗云熙被他摸软了，隔着衣衫去按他的手，靠在他怀里喘气，一声压过一声。

陈飞宇安抚着轻吻他的脸，一手停留在他胸前，另一只搂着他的手也不得闲，从腰摸到臀，爱不释手。

罗云熙瞧着小，也确实瘦弱，只是他生得好，臀肉多且软弹，胸前两颗茱萸却是被摸熟了，养出些肉来，虽远比不上女子，却要较寻常男子大出许多。

陈飞宇将他按在怀中上下其手，又去吮他的唇舌，勾弄舔吸，将他亲得目眩神迷，挺着小身板往人手掌里凑。

陈飞宇感受到他身体的反应和变化，手上剐蹭着挺立的乳头，从嘴唇亲到他耳边，吻得他半张脸湿漉漉的，一边咬他的耳垂，“想要了？”

罗云熙抱住在他胸前为非作歹的手，发出软黏呜咽，瘫倒在他怀里，含羞带怯地，只探出一眼睛看他。

陈飞宇轻笑，一颗心软得像泡了水的棉絮，软绵绵，又沉甸甸的。

他将人举了起来，引得小家伙一声惊呼，便将人调了个向，岔开腿跨坐在他身上，两只手掐住人的腰，不得动弹。

他的腰带早就散了，领口大敞着滑落在肩上，露出大半边雪白胸膛，陈飞宇干脆扒了他的上衫，叼住红梅嘬咬吸缠，将人弄得浑身打颤。

罗云熙搂着他的头颈，将饱涨的奶子往他嘴里送。陈飞宇便吸得更狠，恨不得往喉里吞了，握着他臀肉的手往身前探，越过褻裤，握住他勃发的玉茎抚弄。

罗云熙被摸到动情处，不禁抽搐急颤，身子乱扭，抖如筛糠，哭叫着不要，又被他单手扣住双腕剪在身后。陈飞宇沾着他的喷发之物抹到后穴，随即探入二指。

穴内濡湿紧热，加重力度才让指节顺利进入。罗云熙娇喊着出去，穴肉却紧紧绞着他，不时吸吮着往深处带。

陈飞宇对他的身体再了解不过，捣弄了一阵便让他得了滋味，直插得他腿脚发颤，失声尖叫。嘴上还没放过他的奶子，换到了另一边去嘬。他的声音便渐渐缓了下来，软糯黏腻，时泣时吟。

陈飞宇在他发泄时已添了第三指，回回撞在他的妙处，捣了好一阵，眼看时机到了，迅速将自己勃发生硬的肉刃换入其中，缓缓推入。

只到一半，他便受不住了，频频高潮至目光涣散，一碰一颤的，感觉不适就呜呜咽咽地哭，硕大的泪珠滚落在腮边，瞧着可怜极了。

“好云儿，不哭了。”陈飞宇心疼他，耐心极了，一边在他脸上啄吻，一边抚慰他前边儿半软的玉茎，不时挺动着往穴内深处探，研磨他的妙处。

过了头一阵，罗云熙逐渐被他操开了，体内又酸又麻，快感一浪高过一浪，声音便软了，体内的那物又大刀阔斧地撞，撞得他摇摇欲坠，魂飞天外。

他泄了几回，娇嫩的玉茎至完全疲软，实在是射不出。嗓子也哑了，只被反复捅到妙处时，酥痒难忍，铃口才吐些蜜露，嘴上呜呜轻吟，像只小奶猫。

陈飞宇将他两条腿缠在腰上，托着他往床边去，那物陡然滑进穴内最深处，将人捅得仰直了脖颈，又被他留下一串的密布吻痕。  
  
陈飞宇把人放在床上，撩起腰间的双腿，一条搭在肩上，另一条被抓住脚腕举在一旁，再没了轻重，下身狠狠地激烈冲撞，恨不得尽塞入他体内。  
  
罗云熙被他操得浑身抽搐，抓着床褥锦被往后缩，又被他把着脚腕往回拖，整条腿压在他肩上，臀部随之浮起，方便人插得更深，直操到钉在床上。  
  
陈飞宇不做到尽兴是不会罢休的。他知道罗云熙早就醒了，温存撒娇皆是假象，他只有在骗人的时候才会服软。瞧他此刻泪满盈睫，嘴上却是无声无息的，这才是他们之间的常态。  
  
这样的性爱，更像是施虐。陈飞宇眼底已是乌云遍布，紧绷着身子泄在他体内，发了狠地将他禁锢在怀里，又捅了百来下，才抱着他一同仰倒在床上。  
  
陈飞宇撬开他紧咬的双唇，贴在他耳边温存，“新年了，可有何愿？”  
  
何愿？往前几年他们日日一处，抵颈厮磨难辨天光，所愿所求皆是彼此。只是如今身份使然，逢年过节皆有祖训礼数，陈飞宇因规制需与正宫皇后同处，他等到裘席凉透，只几次，便不再等了。  
  
他后来倒也有过愿，只是也未被实现罢了。  
  
罗云熙便不开口，任他施为。  
  
这举动激怒了对方，罗云熙被人掐着下颌仰起头来，他看见对方脸上的怒和怨，心里却并无半分快意。  
  
“你在等什么？”陈飞宇逼问他，掐着他的手都在发抖，“为什么……我告诉你，这座皇宫，没有人能活着逃出去，何况是带着你。”  
  
罗云熙突然笑了，笑着呛出了泪，浑身上下酸涩异常。他困在这座牢笼里不知年月，总有人因他入狱，受尽刑罚，最终招供了些什么。  
  
陈飞宇总是气势汹汹地来，折辱他一通后愤然离去。他也总是问为什么，却从不给人开口的机会。  
  
至于为什么，罗云熙自己或许清楚，而陈飞宇，却永远不会再知道了。


End file.
